


Hard Love

by cosmicfox



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfox/pseuds/cosmicfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom couldn't catch his breath, not that he needed it. Every exhale of air had the sole purpose of venting the overwhelming sensations he was feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just leave this smut here.

 

Yugyeom couldn’t catch his breath, not that he needed it. Every exhale of air had the sole purpose of venting the overwhelming sensations he was feeling. Whatever control Yugyeom had, whatever he’d possessed going into this, had long since vanished. As soon as Jinyoung had him stretched out, Yugyeom had been putty in his hands.

He had been on his hands and knees since, they ached slightly and the strain from arching his back for so long tinged in the back of his mind. He couldn’t really concentrate on that though. With his thighs quivering as he unconsciously spread himself further, he’d lost himself to the waves.

“Oh god, please hyung, harder, _oh_!” The older boy was only too happy to comply, and the new pace almost had Yugyeom toppling over the end of the bed. Luckily for him the large hands holding his hips in a vicelike grip kept him in his place.

Yugyeom dropped down onto his elbows, forehead pressing into the pillow underneath him. His breaths came out in short puffs now. The force of each thrust, the sound of skin on skin echoing in his ears, forced them out from his lungs. He could see stars dancing in front of his eyelids and the very feel, every feeling, was threatening to overcome him.

“I’m close.” Jinyoung bit out and his voice cut through the haze in the younger boys mind. He didn’t have time to reply, to verbalize that he was already there, before his body tensed, every muscle contracting as he shook through his orgasm.

“ _Yugyeom_!” The older boy collapsed on top of him, flattening him to the bed. The sweat from both their bodies mixed on Yugyeom’s back and the younger let out a disgruntled groan.

Jinyoung moved, slowly at first, pulling himself out and flopping down on his back beside were the younger lay. Their breathing became in sync as they both felt their minds drift down from the ceiling like a feather through the air.

 “Aren’t you going to clean me up?” Yugyeom said eventually, feeling the older boy’s come leaking from his abused hole. Jinyoung hummed, laying on his side, moving his fingers through the wet patches on Yugyeom’s back.

“Why? It’s your mess,”

“Yeah, but you made it.” Jinyoung smirked before he let out a breathy laugh. He noticed Yugyeom was still in the same position, flat out on his stomach and head resting on his forearms, and figured the younger boy must be tired. He still looked beautiful though, all blissed out and roughed up. It almost made Jinyoung want to pounce again.

“How about we shower instead?” He didn’t wait for a reply and began getting up. Yugyeom groaned, trying to will his body to cooperate but his joints clicked and ached through every movement.

“That’s probably a good idea. You were dripping on me the whole time.” Yugyeom brushed past Jinyoung, slapping a hand across as the older boy’s bare ass as he collected pyjamas from their drawers.

“You’re such a little shit!” Jinyoung called out and Yugyeom’s laughter echoed to him from the bathroom.

 


End file.
